Fate Decided By Destiny
by Conditional.Surrender
Summary: 10 years ago Charlie became a group of 8 kids foster parent. during the 3 years they stayed with him. Charlie came to realize how specail these children where. To keep charlie and bella safe The children left now the youngest of those children is back..
1. Chapter 1 Understanding Destiny

**Disclaimer I only own my characters! Everything else is Stephanie Meyers**

Summary: 10 years ago Charlie became a group of 8 kids foster parent. during the 3 years they stayed with him. Charlie came to realize how specail these children where. To keep charlie and bella safe The children left now the youngest of those children is back to be protected by those who she left to protect. Not a Charlie/Paul story both just mean something to main character.

"Come back if you ever need us we love you all. Take these bracelets to remind you that you have a name and you are better than those people say. Stay strong and safe." Charlie said holding on to my favorite none related or Izzy as she likes to be called.

Alex smiled and nodded being 12 he was the oldest in our family of misfits, the one who took control he was also the only family member I was related too. His Ice blue eyes would turn hard when he was mad but reminded you of ice-skating when he smiled. His blond almost white hair covering his left eye as he smiled sadly. And accepted the silver chain with a sapphire A standing in the middle. Putting it around his neck he hugged Bella who was just barley 9 and kissed her check then hugged Charlie and stood by the car that was to take us to the airport.

Next in the line was Brittany 11 years old but definitely the smartest 11 years old you could meet. Her brown hair sat at her shoulders in two pig tailed braids as her smile light up her forest green eyes as if the sun itself were in them. Nothing got her down. She too accepted her trinket of a silver band with a pink diamond studded B and stepped back to stand next to Alex.

The process continued on Carder also 11 received his necklace and walked back to Alex his brown eyes light with mistough his matching hair shining in the uncommon sun. Next was Destiny 10 years old in her brown eyed, brown haired, and of course ,because of her Indian background ,brown skin skipped up to Charlie hugged him and whispered something in his ear making his eyes tear up. Then Braden 10 years old, Catalina 9 years old and Dustin also 9 all walked over to Alex after saying their goodbyes to the only people besides each other who loved anyone of us.

Last was me, Annabelle, my strange eyes blurred by tears as I looked at the man who had been the only father I ever knew. He opened his arms for me and I gladly ran into them as fast as my 6 year old body could take me. My bright blond hair swinging at my knees fore I refused to cut it off. As soon as I reached him I felt the warmth I had come to know as home and in that instant knew that if I never came back to these people , my family I would never feel safe again. But this wasn't for me it was for them for there safety. I will protect them.

I pulled away; as I did Charlie took my wrist and kissed the inside of it right on the birthmark I had come to except as my destiny. He strapped my bracelet on my wrist kissed my forehead and pushed me to where the others were already piling into the van. When the van door was firmly shut behind me only then did I let my tears fall. Only then did I look back at my family.

"Daddy..." I whimpered and Alex pulled me to his side telling me to be strong.

Charlie and Bella were my family maybe in the beginning just a foster family but they became my family and gave us all names. They made us while everyone else tried to break us.

PAUL X ANNA X PAUL X ANNA X PAUL X ANNA X PAUL X ANNA X PAUL X ANNA

7 YEARS LATER!

Run, don't hit the tree! Keep running, Oh tree!

"Damn it! Carder keep those trees out of my way will ya!" I screamed as I yet again dogged a tree.

"Well I cant run and-"Bing!

"What the hell bullets their shooting us now! What happened to using teasers?" I yelled dogging the bullet that barley grazed my cheek.

My knee length hair swinging into branches and covered in mud. My mysterious eyes looking behind me as my feet hit the forest floor.

"Danmit they wont go Alex will kill me if you get caught I'll try to distract them get to the meeting point and fast!" Carder yelled at me throwing me his beautiful but dirt covered sapphire C charm from his neck. I caught it mid air and quickly strapped it to my bracelet next to my pink A and Braden sapphire B that already resided on my wrist.

I gave a sad smile and a nod before turning left the opposite way as Carder to meet up with my brother.

After fifteen more minutes of running I stopped to catch my breath and listen for footsteps, there where none for miles. I continued walking. For another three miles before hearing my brother voice along with three others I recognized as Catalina, Brittany and Dustin.

"Hey guys what are you talking about?" I asked out of breath

"where's Carder?" Catalina asked being his best friend and all.

"They were getting to close to us he stayed back to help me get away," my voice filled with tears I wanted so badly to shed but I hadn't cried sense we left our only real family besides each other

They all looked down.

"Look Anna we all think you would be better of with them in you knows where." Alex said calmly looking me in the eyes like no one else really could.

"But I didn't mean to it was an acide-"I started only to be interrupted by Alex.

"No rainbow never as a punishment but for you safety they want you the most." Alex calmed me down using the name Charlie and Bella had gave me because my eyes changed colors but where never bother the same color. Right now one was blue and the other was green. Excitement and sadness.

I would see my family again!

"you leave tonight we will keep contact some how and we will get Carder back. Take our charms just incase." He smiled

I nodded my once blue eye now pink with happiness.

**RECAP**

**Alex in the beginning was 12 now he is 19 he has ice blue eyes and Light blond hair.**

**Annabelle was 7 now is almost 15 has Two different colored eyes that change colors with her emotions never are the same color.**

**Sad=Blue like ocean**

**Happy-Pink**

**Excited-green**

**That's all the really important people **

**Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2 We Meet Again

I own nothing

Apparently the forest we were in was outside of Organ near Washington so Alex 'borrowed' a car and if you guessed he hotwired it your right. Anyway after hotwiring a car Alex drove me too the Washington border bought me some clothes and helped me was my hair in a sink. Before I had been wearing extremely ripped up jeans and a shirt that had been through so much that it didn't really count as a shirt, now however I wore a row Audrey cashmere sweater dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of black flats (Outfit on profile). My sun blonde hair hung at my knees completely straight for the first time in years. My eyes shined their original colors, blue and green. Alex gave me a hug handed me the car keys and ran the direction we drove from.

"Ok let's just get going it'll be fine," I muttered to myself hoping at some point in time I would believe it.

I drove for six hours getting to the Olympic peninsula as quickly as I could. I parked down the street from char lies house and knocked on the door hoping he would be home. The house was the same as ever big enough to have two people comfortably in each room. The inside I couldn't tell you if it was the same because I had found a flaw in our plan. Charlie was not home.

Great what am I going to sit here all night I thought at first sarcastically but then well it seemed like the best idea so I sat on the porch and waited.

Charlie POV

Sighing I ran a hand through my hair. The animal attacks were getting closer to town Bella was asleep in her truck that Jake and Billy had brought home from Bill's house where Bella had fallen asleep.

"Come on inside I'll open the door if you can carry Bella Jake" Jake had obviously not heard me instead he was staring at my porch where a girl had fallen asleep.

"What the hell-" I started until I saw her writs which held a small bracelet twinkling under the porch light, a bracelet with 6 charms on it six letters I never thought I would see again.

"Billy, its… do you think it could be…" I couldn't form any sentence as I walked up to the girl lifted her into my arms stroked her hair and opened my front door. Jake, finally grabbed Bella who was starting to stir and followed me inside as I laid the girl on the couch and covered her with a blanket.

"Daddy…who is this?" Bella asked opening her eyes. "Is that, OMIGOD Its Baby B?"

Baby B, my Annabelle's name the one Bella had given her.

"No it could be any of them," I tried reasoning until Bella reached the girl and lifted her right wrist which had a birthmark, a sort of brand of an eye surrounded by fire with a small star seen inside the flames. "Oh god Annie. Billy its Annie my baby girl!" I had always considered Anna my daughter along with all the others but Anna had kept a small place in my heart forever.

"Charlie if they are here they need help…" Billy was the only person outside the family who knew what these children had been through and by the look on Jacobs face he had no idea.

Bella with tears in her eyes hugged Anna close to her kissing her cheek forehead and wrist as much as she could. "Oh my baby girl my sweet, sweet girl." Bella had always acted like Annie's mother. Annabelle leaving had almost killed Bella she was so upset and kept asking to go see her baby B or to call her, the look on her face when I said no broke my heart.

"Mama, Daddy?" Anna asked with her eyes still closed

I smiled "we are here Baby B. It's ok now." It was ok because my little Annie my Baby B was finally home.

Review Please!


	3. Chapter 3 What we lost

**Only own my Characters**

Uhh ok I'm confused" A voice I didn't recognize said.

"Its ok babe, this is Annabelle one of the foster kids Charlie took care of when we were little."(**AN didn't see that coming did you? Yup Bella and Jake are dating! Sorry Edward…)**

"Momma?" I ask again only this time opening my eyes slowly so I can see that it's her.

Bella comes over to me and gives me a hug and a kiss on my forehead like she always did when we were little.

"I'm right here baby girl, but why are you here?" Bella asked confused.

"Alex sent me there is a note in my bag." Charlie hands me the bag in question and I pull out the note handing it to Charlie who after looking at it hands it to Bella and then Bella hand it to Billy.

All of them looked at me with pity in their eyes. "So I see you added some charms to your bracelet why do you have the charms of others?" Charlie asked trying to change the subject

"Umm it became away to make sure no one could identify… us I-if we were to have to go back." I stumble on my words.

"So they are all back there..?" Charlie looked in pain and Bella was ready to cry.

"No Barden…he…um…he…had an accident." I couldn't say what really happened around the other boy he seemed clueless. No I couldn't say that Braden was protecting me 5 years ago and they decided he wasn't worth the trouble so they disposed of him.

By now both Charlie and Bella understood what happened and Bella broke down sobbing. Besides me Bella was closest to Braden him being older acted like a big brother protecting her from bullies making sure she was warn at night, and making sure she ate all her vegetables.

The boy begged

"Jake SOB Braden oh god how old was he SOB?" Bella was able to get out finally.

I didn't want to tell her but I had to it was the least I could do "15"

She let out a wail and sank to the floor pulling the boy I now know as Jake with her. Charlie was also crying silently and Billy had a look in his eyes I could only describe as murderous.

"They have gone too far this time. Hurting someone for...what even happened?"

"He was protecting me… I tripped and fell so stopped and helped me up and…and "tears were running down my face. My big brother died protecting someone as worthless as me.

After we cried for about ten more minutes a yawn escaped my mouth and Charlie lifted me up and took me to my old room the same purple walls with pictures of wolves- my childhood and still existing obsession-surrounded my walls, my queen size bed with an over hanging canopy sat near the middle if you haven't realized it yet Charlie is rich and I am spoiled. Charlie laid me down kissed my cheek and stroked my hair before stepping back and getting Billy-uncle Billy as I always called him-kiss my nose and told me he loved me in Quileute which he had taught me to speak the year we had to leave home. I whispered it back before Bella hugged me and pulled the blankets down stripped off my clothes and put me into a night gown **(picture on profile)**then pulled the blankets back up over me and walked towards the door closing the blinds and turning off my light shutting the door behind her.

I smiled at the thought of having my mommy back and closed my eyes it sleeps.


	4. Chapter 4 Detached from the World

**I don't own!**

6AM

"Charlie, your killing me here, what's going on? Who is that girl and why is she making my Bella cry!" I whisper yelled as my Bella drifted of to sleep couldn't understand Bily knew her, Charlie knew her and even MY bella knew her. Even allowing her to be called 'mama'!

Jake, it's a long story but if you really want to know alright. Ten years ago I fostered 8 kids Alexander, Brittany, Carder, Destiny, Braden, Catalina and Dustin-"

"That only 7,"

"No interruptions! As I was saying there was also little Annabelle, she is the youngest always protected and taken care of. As soon as they arrived at my house I knew there was something different about each and everyone of them. The way they stood, as if waiting to be attacked, the way they would walk, surrounding the youngest ones and pivoting to stay in front of them. It was odd. Mostly the way they talked to one another, not by name but by number 0001,0002,0003,0004,0005,0006,0007,0008. Me and Bella named them. They each had strange tattoos on some part of their body- though it looked like an oddly shaped birthmark. But when I finally got them to open up to me they explained something horrible." Charlie shuddered. "Alex-"

"Alex stood up and explained that our families either sold us or only had us for the good of the science world. The things we could do they wanted to do. The things we couldn't do they tried to program us to do. The ones that refused were 'sent away'." Annabelle completed Charlies thoughts "We are as important as cattle. Only a number, well we were now we are so much more important…" She trailed off.

"What are you doing back up?" Charlie asked slightly angered. It was obvious she was tired.

Annabelle shrugged and descended the rest of the stairs "Nightmares."

Charlie didn't press the matter after that but his eyes showed his worry.

"Baby B come sit in front of me" Bella said sleep lacing her voice

Annabelle walked over to the tan sectional Bella was sitting on and sat by her feet. Bella grabbed a brush from the coffee table next to her and began brushing out the tangled mess of Annabelle's hair.

DINGDONG!

Charlie jumped up and answered the door only for Paul to step into the room his face covered in dried blood.

"Oh god what did that man do this time!" Charlie and Billy yelled in unison. Paul's father Devin Brown (**I cant remember his last name**!) was an abusive alcoholic and Paul would often come to Charlie's house when things went bad. Obviously today was one of those days.

Paul shrugged stepping into the room and turned towards Bella to give her a friendly hello.

PPOV

Turning toward Bella to say hi and ask for a wet cloth the words stuck in my throat as I stared into beautiful eyes, one a forest green and the other a soothing grey. My world shifted and I was no longer attached to the earth. Just to her.

**Thanks to everyone who read my story I know its not amazing but im trying give me some feedback so I can get better please!**

**Also**

**Forest Green- Content**

**Grey- curious **


	5. Chapter 5 His name Her Family

Apov

"C-Can I-I help you?" I asked stupidly

_Idiot of course you can he is covered in blood and you are standing right next to the rags_. I thought to myself.

The man just smiled a full blown smile showing all his teeth. A smile I wanted to continually see for the rest of my life.

_What is wrong with me!_

"Can I get a rag?" he requested his brown (guessing) eyes sparkling with amusement.

I blushed knowing that as I did my left eye became a bright hot pink.

"Sit" I said pointing to the stool at the breakfast bar before turning to grab a rag.

I didn't turn to see if Paul had complied, but I secretly smiled as I heard the stool groan with the added weight of his body. I grabbed the rag from the yellow tinted cupboards and dampened it with water before turning back to face him and the bloody mess that was his face. Gently I began to wipe the blood from his face.

"What happened to you?" I asked in a whisper.

He hesitated, "My dad…he does some. Oh hell I can't lie to you! He is the craziest sun of a bitch I have ever had the displeasure of meeting!" He ended in a yell.

I didn't flinch at his tone or his word; I opened my mouth to reply when Charlie entered the kitchen with the first aid kit.

"I wouldn't say that, you never met bugs father, if you can call him that." Charlie spat out the word father as if it was poison

This time I did flinch not wanting to speak of the man that fathered my brother and I, "Please don't Charlie." I whispered.

Charlie walked towards me and squeezed my shoulders, "Sorry baby"

"Wait…who are you anyway? And isn't Charlie your father?" The boy asked confusion coloring his voice.

I giggled, "My name is Annabelle. And no, I'm an orphan though I have a big family. Charlie has been the closest thing I have ever had to a father, Bella is like my mother."

"Big family?" He asked again

"Yeah there is Alexander who we all call Alex, he is my actual brother and is 21, then there is Brittany she goes by Brit and she is 20. Next is Carder he is also 20 and hates all nicknames, Then Destiny who we all call Dez she's 19, Catalina who we call Cat or Lina is 18 and Finally Dustin who I call Dust, he is 18 as well. And if you really want to count me I'm Annabelle and let most people call me Anna or Bell, I'm 15." I said leaving out Braden knowing it would only bring out bad memories.

"WOW…that's a lot of people and you're the baby." He gave me another full watt smile.

"Whets your name I never got it?" I asked realizing I couldn't continue to call him "he"

"Paul but you can call me Oh Mighty Sex God," Paul then gave me a sexy smirk.

PAUL PAUL PAUL paul. His name was Paul.

Thanks for reading! Review Please!

Hot pink- embarrassment


End file.
